Warrior Cats Lemon Clan
by Pinemist
Summary: Weak Cedarclan just wants peace. The rogues of lustful Mossclan want eternal mating. Who will win? (rated M for mating in like every chapter. Don't like don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

In the forest there are two clans; Cedarclan and Mossclan. Cedarclan were always weak, and lived on the wide open moors, criss-crossed with rivers and streams. There was little to hunt except fish and rabbits, but the clan still prevailed through all it's hardships. Some cats say this makes Cedarclan stronger than any other clan. Then there was Mossclan. They lived in the forest next to the moors, where prey ran every year and little to no hardships arose. That was until one day the strong, well-trained Mossclan was taken over by rogues. Sex-hungry, lustful rogues. Most toms were killed, and she-cats enslaved into the patriarchal clan of rogues.  
Now, Cedarclan cats are beginning to go missing, and Mossclan slaves are fleeing to Cedarclan begging them to leave the territory before it's too late. What's happening in the territories?

 **MOSSCLAN**

 **leader:** Longstar- a muscular grey tom-cat with lots of scars, named for his long member. The leader of the rogue group who took over. (ROGUE)  
 **deputy:** Stonecock- White tom with an infamously long tail and dull grey eyes. Son of Longstar and Dappleleaf. (ROGUE)  
 **medicine cat:** Dappleleaf- White she-cat with a single black paw. The only female rogue. Longstar's personal mate. (ROGUE)  
 **warriors  
** Silverleap- long-legged silver tom. Known to be rough with mates. (ROGUE)  
Jayclaw- Black tom with bright blue eyes and long claws. Originally a clan tom who was happy to join in the rogue's takeover.  
Newtbriar- Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Rumoured to be mating Dappleleaf even though Longstar has stated she is not to mate anyone except him. (ROGUE)  
Adderfire- Gingery-brown skinny tom with brown eyes. Part of the original Mossclan and was kept alive due to his unthreatening nature.  
Icestripe- Muscular dark grey tom with faint stripes on his back (ROGUE)  
Flamefall- Thick-furred ginger tom known for liking to tie up whoever he chooses to fuck. (ROGUE)  
Frogtail- Black-and-white patched tom with brown eyes (ROGUE)  
Sootnose- White tom with a black nose and green eyes. Originally a clan tom who chose to join the rogues.  
Tinybranch- Small black tom with a massive cock (ROGUE)  
 _OC spot_  
 _OC spot_  
 _OC spot  
_ **Apprentices  
** Lionpaw- Golden-furred tom with green-blue eyes. (ROGUE)  
Dewpaw- Grey she-cat training to be a slave.  
Snakepaw- Dark brown tom with hazel eyes. (ROGUE)  
Sunpaw- Golden tom with orange paws and chest.  
 _OC_ spot  
 **Slaves  
** Lake- Malnourished blue-grey she-cat  
Heather- Black she-cat with a tight pussy  
Sun- White she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye  
Dove- Pale grey young she-cat, virgin  
Rabbit- Ginger and white she-cat kidnapped from Cedarclan  
Oak- Brown she-cat kidnapped from Cedarclan  
Sloe- Small dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes, virgin kidnapped from Cedarclan _  
_ _OC_ spot

 **Kits  
** Bramblekit- light brown tom (mother- Oak father-deceased)  
Rosekit- Small black she-kitten (mother- Oak father-deceased)  
 _OC spot  
OC spot_  
 _OC spot_  
 _OC spot  
_ _ **If you want to see your OC in one of the spots, leave it in the reviews! Keep in mind a warrior in Mossclan must be a tom, all females are destined to become slaves.**_

CEDARCLAN  
leader: Mothstar- Black she-cat with white paws  
 **deputy:** Robinleap- Brown tom with blue eyes and a white belly  
 **medicine cat:** Frostpelt- Elderly white tom with a greyed muzzle and missing his left eye  
 **Warriors**

Whitecloud- Dark grey tom with stormy green eyes  
Hazelbush- Tall she-cat with tabby fur and hazel eyes  
Tawnysun- Brown furred she-cat with blue eyes  
Reedheart- Ginger tom with long fur and warm brown eyes  
Stormfoot- Large black tom with amber eyes  
Cindernose- Dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
 _OC spot_  
 _OC spot_  
 _OC spot  
_ **Apprentices  
** Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with fluffy fur  
Tigerpaw- Muscled tabby tom with a missing ear  
Gorsepaw- Skinny black tom with blye eyes  
 **Queens and Kits**  
Ambersplash- White she-cat with ginger patches (Kits: Frostkit)  
Hollygaze- Silver she-cat with bright green eyes (Kits: Hawkkit and Butterflykit)

 _ **If you want your OC in Cedarclan, leave it in requests! Unlike Mossclan, warriors can be both male and female, and Cedarclan follows normal clan rules.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cedarclan**  
"As of tonight, we are at war with Mossclan." Announced Mothstar, stood atop the high stack of rocks and mud nicknamed by the cats as the Rock Post that was used to deliver announcements. "Once we were peaceful with them, but I believe a terrible thing has happened within their forest."  
The clan began to murmur amongst itself. Mossclan and Cedarclan had never fought before! Mothstar continued. "We found a Mossclan she-cat within our territories yesterday. She told us everything. Ambersplash, step forward."  
A white she-cat with patches of gold across her pelt stood beside the Cedarclan leader. At her paws was a small, frail white kit, looking terrified at all the cats watching. Ambersplash nodded her head slightly.  
"If there are any faint-hearted cats here, I suggest they leave. It began a few moons ago..."

 **Mossclan, three moons earlier**  
Ambersplash stretched out in the warm spring sunshine, the new warrior enjoying a plump vole. She smiled across camp at a tom, strong and muscled under his silvery pelt. Ambersplash had grown up with him- Brookstrike- and it was no secret he was going to ask her to be his mate any time soon. He stood up and began to approach her, and Ambersplash rose to her paws in a smile. And then her world fell apart.  
A tom burst through the clan enterance, followed by a full gang of other toms. One of them pounced on Brookstrike and ended his life in a second, slashing his throat then moving onto the next tom he saw. Ambersplash's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her male clanmates were all being slaughtered. She felt her veins burn with rage and she unsheathed her claws, leaping onto the nearest rogue attacker. He flung her off easily and she lay on the floor, winded. The pure white tom she attacked approached her slowly, tail flicking from side to side. She noted it's length mentally as the tom pinned her to the ground.  
"Hello there beautiful." He growled in a husky voice, and his long tail began to rub her core slowly and expertly. Ambersplash shut her eyes and bit her lip, holding back a moan. "It's okay sweetheart, you can be a slut for me." The rogue purred, circling her clit then plunging his tail deep within her core, exploring every corner and pressing every sweet spot. She gasped, moaning loudly and juices pouring from her pussy.  
"S-stop.. ohhh... please.." She begged between moans, rendered helpless by the pleasure weighing her down. The tom chuckled before pulling his tail out and rubbing his erect member at her core.  
"My name's Stonecock, slut, I wanna hear you scream it." He circled her tight cunt slowly, dipping in slightly and leaving it there.  
"S-stonecock, fuck me hard." Ambersplash gasped, sick of being teased. She couldn't control herself, she was trembling and desperate for this tom. Without warning he plunged into her, filling her up and rubbing her everywhere it felt good. She screamed in pleasure, moaning loud and desperately. She clawed the dirt beneath her and gasped out breathless moans and cries of pleasure. Stonecock dug his claws into her and held her down as his thrusts sped up dramatically, ending after a while as he came deep inside her. Ambersplash shuddered as she felt his warmth inside her. She immediately regretted everything and felt anger flare up once more. The rogue tom laughed as she stood up, legs shaky and began to walk towards him in a battle stance.  
"You'll make a beautiful slave." He snarled with a smirk, before striking her in her head. That was the last Ambersplash saw before it went black.  
When she came to, she blinked the blurriness from her vision and looked around to see pure carnage. Her friends and some family all lay scattered on the floor- only the toms, she noticed. As the amber and white she-cat pulled herself to a sitting position, she felt a jolt of pleasure and realised a stick had been left shoved in her core. Every tiny movement send a shock of pleasure up her. But with great reluctance she pulled it out and continued to look around the camp. Most of the clan she-cats were inside the elders den- the elders had all been killed. Ambersplash could smell the death coming from the den, mingled with the fear of all her female clan mates trapped in there. A tom was guarding the entrance. A noise drew Ambersplash's attention and her head turned to the Burnt Oak where their leader, Lakestar, often gave announcements. On the top of it, Lakestar was pinned down on her stomach with her rump in the air, claws digging into the charred wood of the tree so she didn't fall. Judging from the seed all over her jaws and dripping from her core, she had been used by almost every rogue who invaded the clan and it seemed that they couldn't cum anymore. But that didn't stop them from continuing to abuse Lakestar. A scarred, muscular grey tom was ramming a stick in and out of Lakestar's core, hard and fast.  
"How does it feel to be reduced to a slave, Lake?" He hissed. "I'm the leader now. I am Longstar, and the powerful leader has been turned to a moaning slut before me." He continued to use his paw to shove and pull the stick in and out. Lakestar- or Lake now- looked on the verge of orgasming hard and long. Her legs began to shake.  
"L-longstar," She began.  
"No. You're not allowed to make a sound- no moaning and no screaming. If you do, I'll starve you for a week." Longstar said, now rubbing her core with his tail as he continued to fuck her with the stick. That was too much for her to handle. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and an orgasm tore into her, making her moan impossibly loud.  
Ambersplash didn't stay to see what else they did. She turned and sprinted out of the clan, running as fast as she could through the forest and to the moors.

 **Cedarclan**

Ambersplash finished her story, eyes shut with pain. "And that's where little Frostkit came from too." All the cats of the clan looked horrified. Mothstar nodded and Ambersplash leapt from the Rock Post, followed by her white kit.  
"As you heard, Mossclan is not what it once was. We must fight for them." The black she-cat cried. The warriors listening cheered back, ready to fight for the poor she-cats still alive. Mothstar was confident that they could do this. What's a couple of rogues to a clan?  
Oh, how wrong she was.


End file.
